


【Arthur/Orm】曙色熹微

by YootaXiao



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YootaXiao/pseuds/YootaXiao
Summary: 谈谈。





	【Arthur/Orm】曙色熹微

**Author's Note:**

> 《深海光束》续篇
> 
>  
> 
> *电影向，有改动，有参考漫画  
> *OOC预警

黑暗。

Orm站在监牢正中央，这是位于皇城最深处的牢狱，没有丝毫光亮——罪不可赦的犯人不配享有任何光明，而Orm没想这个惩罚有一天会应验在自己身上。  
尽管如此，王族的尊严不允许他在任何时候丢掉应有的高傲，Orm笔直地站在原地，黑暗密密麻麻地倾在他的身上，如同沉入海底的船首像上斑驳的痕迹，只有那双湛蓝的眼珠，柔和的光辉成为黑暗中唯一的色彩。

“等你准备好了，我们再聊聊。”

Orm蓦地嗤笑，等他？那个蠢哥哥是好心泛滥无处释放吗？  
他垂首盯着坑洼的地面，铂金碎发落在眼前，柔软的发梢随着并不安分的水流挠了挠Orm的眼睑，他叹了口气，抬手将头发捋到后头——监牢外传来声响，还不等Orm望去，温柔的声音已经迫不及待地传了进来：“Orm, my son.”  
他的母亲站在牢外，手中提着一橘色的灯盏，柔和的光芒好似幼时床头的小鱼灯，Orm眯了眯眼睛避开突如其来的光亮，Atlanna注意到儿子的动作，连忙挡住灯盏的光芒：“抱歉Orm，我以为你会喜欢。”  
“…不是的，母亲，”Orm走上前，下意识地伸手想要抓住Atlanna的手，却被监牢的屏障阻拦了动作，“我很喜欢……”修长的手指贴在屏障上，指尖似乎有些泛白，Orm半垂眼睑，浅色睫毛轻轻颤动——些微的明亮不会带给他任何的伤害，只是他在黑暗中呆了太久，几乎忘记了，光明和温暖原本的模样。  
Atlanna凝视小儿子与自己极为相似的眉眼，抬手与Orm的手掌虚虚相贴，小王子明显愣了一下，露出极浅的腼腆笑容：“这些年我很担心你，亲爱的。”她的长子有一位好父亲，但她的幼子却没有。Orm垂首认真地将手掌附上屏障，嗓音比起初时又柔软了几分：“我过得很好，母亲，你看，我是Atlantis最强大的战士。”虽然被笨蛋哥哥打败了。想到这儿，Orm蹙起眉头，似乎有些忿忿不平。  
Atlanna不明所以，但却看清了儿子脸上不算明显的变化，心疼之余又欣喜道：“Orm，你比之前活泼了些。”  
“什么？”Orm不解地看向母亲，Atlanna摇摇头，并未解释：“你应该和Arthur谈谈，我的孩子。”注意到Orm面上明显的抗拒，Atlanna不慌不忙地补充道，“亲爱的，我知道Arthur一直在等你做好准备，但你也要明白，逃避并不能解决什么。”  
“可是母亲，”Orm曲起手指，苍白的指节棱角分明，“你怎么会愿意和一个时刻想要取你性命的敌人交谈呢？”最好的机会，早在他下达杀死Arthur指令的那一刻从他指间毫不留情地流逝了。  
“Dear, you're borthers.”Atlanna放轻声音，一如那年柔声与孩子讲故事般，她想起Arthur小时候举着叉子站在沙发上的稚声稚语：“等我长大了！我一定会成为Atlantis最强大的战士！然后保护爸爸妈妈！”“那如果Arthur有了弟弟妹妹呢？”她逗笑道，哪知小小的Arthur竟认真地想了想：“当然要一起保护啦！谁都不可以欺负我弟弟妹妹！哪怕弟弟妹妹不听话也不可以！”  
一语成谶。  
与自己如出一辙的蔚蓝露出一丝迷茫，Atlanna笑着倾身贴近儿子：“他会是一位好哥哥，Orm.”  
“...fine，”Orm无奈地垂下头，面对母亲他似乎无能如何都做不回那个冷血无情的王，“我会和他谈谈的。”  
“事实上，现在就可以。”Arthur的声音冷不丁地响起，Orm几乎是下意识地后退一步，敛去脸上的柔和：“你这个…混账海胆竟然偷听我们讲话？！”他冷冷地瞪着不请自来的Arthur，后者从拐角处走了进来，毫不在意地挥了挥手：“是正大光明地听，谢谢你至少没有用‘杂种’这个词，亲爱的弟弟，以及你这样的形容实在让我感到有些…嗯饥饿。”  
“Arthur！”Atlanna警告地瞥了眼长子，她见不得两兄弟别扭的关系，索性放下灯盏转身就要走，“我希望你们可以心平气和的聊天，嗯？Have a nice day！”母亲的语气显得有些忧心忡忡，Orm放下手没有接话。  
直到Atlanna离开的脚步声完全听不见后，气氛变得有些凝重，Arthur抬起眼睛撞见弟弟戒备的的神色：“你现在真像一只炸毛的猫咪。”明明刚刚还是温顺得快要打咕噜的样子。  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”文化差异显然很难去解释，Arthur径直打开了监牢的门，“走吧，这里可真不是聊天的好地方。”  
“……”Orm看着被轻而易举打开的牢门，终于露出了不可置信的神色——这个傻大个在想什么，他可是整个Atlantis的罪人！！！更何况几个星期前他还试图杀掉这个笨蛋哥哥！  
“快出来呀，”Arthur见弟弟还愣在原处忍不住催促道，“放心吧，不会有人知道的。”似乎又想起什么，Arthur抓了抓头发，补充道：“你也别告诉Vulko和Mera啊。”  
“……”Orm觉得自己一定是在做梦。

Arthur带着Orm去到了太平洋的某个不知名的小岛上，过去Orm鲜少浮出海面，对于Atlantis而言，离海面越近就意味着离危险越近——这里倒是异常平和。Arthur懒洋洋地躺在沙滩上，眯起眼睛享受和煦的阳光，Orm在他身旁坐得端正，垂在额前湿漉漉的碎发也丝毫不损小王子高贵的气质。  
“嘿Orm，”Arthur抬眼盯着Orm的背影看了几秒钟，湿透而变得半透明的白色布料清晰勾勒出背脊的浅沟和与自己相比实在显得瘦削的肩膀，“你的人生难道没有一点享乐吗？”“我生来就在学习如何做一位优秀的王者，这些使人堕落的东西我不需要。”Orm盯着平静的湛蓝色海面，老实说这样温暖的感觉确实让他放松了不少，但面对Arthur，Orm本能地掩饰自己内心的真实感受，他还做不到这么快就与自己认识不过数日的哥哥坦诚相待。  
“可惜优秀的王者还是被天天贪图享乐的闲人打败了。”Arthur反唇相讥，Orm有些羞恼地回头却在撞见Arthur揶揄目光的瞬间平静了下来：“是你赢了。”“Come on, Orm!”Arthur实在想不通在母亲面前听话懂事的弟弟怎么一到自己面前就固执得如同一头水牛，“你不能总把自己限制在这些条条框框中，你不需要当一个兢兢战战的国王，你也不必将那些破事都压在自己肩上，我们可以一起解决！”  
“你不明白。”Orm努力说服自己他的傻大个哥哥完全没学习过继承人课程，所以侮辱再说难免，他深吸一口气，收回了目光。Arthur却不依不饶地起身，强硬地抓住Orm的胳膊，逼迫他正视自己：“我当然不明白，我只知道兄弟应该相携并进。”  
“Listen, Orm,”Arthur扣住Orm的双肩，灿金色的瞳仁亮得出奇，“尽管你曾经想杀了我我也说过你是个混蛋，但这些都过去了，我们都应该向前看！我是你的哥哥，我不会害你！虽然现在我对如何治理Atlantis还没有任何头绪，但我希望帮助你让Atlantis变得更好。”他不是对谁都这样，他如此滥好人只是因为对象是Orm，他唯一的弟弟，仅此而已，更何况他亲爱的弟弟不过是一个报复陆地人也只会将海底垃圾丢上岸的单纯孩子。  
这样的退让对于Orm而言是陌生的，自幼时母亲离开后，父亲对于他的高压教育让他习惯律己而为，只要不被触犯到底线，所有的侵犯都没有关系——所以他容忍Vulko上岸教导Arthur武艺，尽管这其中也有Orm自己的纵容，他的哥哥理应享有最良好的教育；哪怕Mera当着所有人的面带走Arthur他也没有真的想要置他们于死地，他只是想给他们一个警告去宣泄自己的不满，尽管结果有些失控。  
但Orm没想过有一天会遇到Arthur这样的人，他的哥哥希望他去任性、去摆脱心中的枷锁——踏出安全圈，还有更广阔的舒适区，是来自兄长的庇护。  
Atlantis的人民不惧寒冷，相应的，对于炎热也没有什么感触，然而这一次，Orm触摸到了久违近二十年的温暖，如同赤道暖流绵长的海水柔和地将他包围。  
温暖得叫人落泪。

Orm做了一个梦。  
他梦见童年的宫殿，斑斓的珊瑚礁将周围绘成浓墨的油画，明亮鲜艳，他梦见了温柔的母亲和那时还很慈爱的父亲牵着他的手穿过洁白大理石的长廊，不远处有来自人鱼国的歌姬唱着清透的古老旋律，然后他看见光束穿过海面，落在远处金色的瑰宝上——Arthur。  
Orm猛地睁开眼睛，漫天星子铺开绮丽长卷映在他浅色的眸子上，原本坐在他身侧的Arthur忍不住倾身凑了过去：“你的眼睛真好看，Orm.”并不习惯这样直白的Orm垂眸避开了Arthur的目光，这样的宁和过于不真实，让Orm有些无所适从，他下意识地抓住了Arthur的胳膊。  
“Orm?”扼住自己的手力道大得甚至让Arthur觉察到疼痛，但他任由Orm抓着自己，粗野的面庞露出不符合外貌的小心翼翼。Orm突然回过头，被星夜染成湛蓝的眼珠目不转睛地注视着Arthur：“什么都可以吗？”  
“What？”  
“什么要求你都会接受吗，Arthur？”Orm猛地扯过Arthur的衣襟，用力地撕咬哥哥的嘴唇。犬牙撞在柔软的肌肤上，Arthur痛得倒吸一口气，伸手揽住Orm的腰：“嘿轻点，你太着急了Orm.”  
所有的一切都水到渠成，Arthur不介意甚至满心希望可以通过这种方式打破弟弟心中的阴霾。

Orm的动作有些急躁，他迫切需要通过于他而言极为荒唐的欢愉证实一切的真实性，Orm跪立在Arthur身上居高临下地啃噬哥哥的嘴唇，双手粗鲁地撕开Arthur的上衣。  
Arthur可以清晰地觉察到弟弟的恐惧，他抬手扣住弟弟的后颈决意将主导权夺回来——Arthur的亲吻比起Orm要轻柔太多，绵长的舔舐在浅色薄唇间缠绵流连，体贴地安抚主人的情绪。从小未曾接触过情爱的Orm几乎在瞬间丢盔卸甲，他被迫承受七海之王极具侵略性的进攻，任由Arthur灵活的舌尖戳弄他敏感的上颚，粗糙的舌苔大力扫压留下回味的瘙痒，强者之间大多惺惺相惜，Orm并不反感哥哥的凶悍。  
脱下的衣服被随意地丢在沙滩上，Arthur俯下身，粗糙的胡须摩擦碾压Orm因放松而变得柔软的胸肌，小王子的肌肤惨白得几乎看不出丝毫血色，但正因如此，Arthur的每一次吮吸都留下了清晰的红痕。锋利的犬牙碾过Orm浅粉色的乳尖，尖锐的疼痛而紧随而至的酥麻如同胸前的绯色晕染开来，Orm不由得勒住兄长的后颈稳住浑身的颤抖，他紧抿着嘴抑制席卷而至的滚烫热潮灼烧他所剩无几的理性，然而泛红的眼角轻而易举地泄漏出他心底的渴求——他想要Arthur用疼痛证明一切的真实与美好。  
“……到水里去，不要在这里。”直到身体完全暴露在空气中时，Orm才低声说出了第一句话，陌生的环境带给他明显的不安全感，他略微曲起身子蜷缩在Arthur胸前，防御性的姿态让小王子看起来脆弱渺小，Arthur连忙搂紧弟弟，一跃潜入海中。  
海洋是Orm永远的归宿，当海水从四面八方将他严密包裹的瞬间，Orm仿佛回到幼时安全的摇篮，他安静地站立在近海柔软的海床上，敛去作为王者的轻蔑冷漠，如今的Orm乖巧如同温驯的鲸鱼，哪怕这只是一时的假象。  
Arthur粗糙的指腹按压揉捏在Orm挺翘的臀部，苍白如同面团一般挤出Arthur小麦色的指间，尽管是深夜，Arthur异于陆地人的视力依然能够帮助他看见清晰的色差，他耐心地亲吻弟弟敏感的颈侧，手指顺着尾椎滑入股缝，小幅度地抽插试探Orm未曾开发过的后穴，另一只手从前面探下轻柔的握住弟弟几乎可以与自己媲美的阴茎，柱体已经兴奋地半勃起，迫不及待地想要享受第一场饕餮盛宴。Orm深吸一口气才勉强压下快要脱口的喘息，从未被人触摸过的敏感部位被兄长完全掌控在手中，竟让他对陌生的后续感到难以启齿的期待，海水顺着Arthur的动作挤入Orm湿热的肠道洗刷敏感的内壁，而被兄长有节奏撸动的阴茎更是不甘示弱地胀大红肿，全身的血液都往身下涌去，强烈的刺激和胀痛带来的是更加奇妙的快感。  
呻吟不小心的泄出丝毫，Orm连忙捂住自己的嘴，遮掩面上隐忍的神色，然而那声娇喘已经传入Arthur的耳中，他松开手停下了动作。Orm下意识地看向兄长，大脑被快感与羞耻感之间的博弈折磨得混沌，那双历来清冷的蔚蓝流露出无辜的迷茫，让人忍不住升起蹂躏的暴虐，想要将他狠狠地摁在身下操弄，看他从来桀骜禁欲的眉眼流下不堪承受的眼泪——Arthur觉得自己快要爆炸，他强忍着征服的本能将弟弟推到在海床上，身下的碎沙飞散卷入起伏的洋流：“Orm，我想听到你的声音，你应该去好好享受它。”Arthur耐心地诱导弟弟，食指刺入后穴寸许触到柔软的凸起，Orm终于发出强压的呻吟，前列腺陌生强烈的快感撕开了他最后的矜持。  
Arthur恶劣地曲起手指模拟抽插，指节将羞涩的穴口撑开了些，清凉的海水倒灌，发出咕噜咕噜的声响伴随轻柔的瘙痒，如同调皮的猫尾扫过Orm的心尖扰得他心神不宁，勃起的阴茎就着Arthur空出的大拇指拨弄根部球体的动作轻晃，这样不上不下的刺激让Orm忍不住拧眉小幅度地踢了踢兄长的腰侧，他有些不习惯过于冗长的前戏：“你就这点本事吗，Arthur？”  
亲昵的称呼无疑火上浇油。  
Arthur的手指深入、扩张，Orm喘息着努力放松后穴的肌肉——尽管Arthur的动作已经足够温柔，但Orm还是能感觉到些微的疼痛，他喜欢这些疼痛，可以不断地告诉他这一切都是真的，他真的可以从过去的束缚中挣扎出来：“进来，完全占有我，Arthur.”命令的口吻下是Orm透着情欲的嗓音，他强势地勾住Arthur的脖子，哪怕在这场盛宴中毫无优势，他也要通过自己的方式享受主动权。  
被陈见、高傲所封锁的爱意在一瞬间燃起最激烈的火光，灼烧掉周遭遍布的荆棘，他们是兄弟，他们的体内留着相同的血液，他们本该相爱，他们生来就属于彼此。  
阴茎被温热紧致的软肉完全包裹，完美嵌合的身体让两人不自觉地沉沦下来，Arthur拉开弟弟的双腿俯身亲吻Orm半启的双唇，白皙的大腿根绷直的筋肉勾出凹陷的浅粉色三角，无声地吐露主人畅快淋漓的欢愉。阴茎头部不间断地攻击前列腺的凸起，甚至围着敏感的软肉摩擦碾压，狂风骤雨般的操弄如同发狂的鲨鱼撕咬玩弄嘴边的猎物，Arthur握住Orm的手一起快速地撸动弟弟硬挺的阴茎，双重的刺激惊得小王子的呻吟带着明显的哭腔，Orm无意识地哭求兄长给予一丝温柔，然而被击破冷漠染上情欲的眉宇却显得更加诱人，铂金色碎发随着Arthur强烈的进攻凌乱狼狈地在软沙上铺开，湿润的蓝眼睛无神地看着兄长，好似桌边摇摇欲坠的易碎玩偶。  
高潮的来临如同雷鸣交加的海洋一般强烈汹涌，Orm空闲的手抓住Arthur撑在他身侧的胳臂，双腿讨好的勾紧兄长的腰：“哥哥，让我……”只有欺负紧了才愿意说出口的称谓听在Arthur耳中堪比最优质的催情剂，他更加卖力地操干因不适粗鲁对待而收紧挤压的肠道，好似弟弟温热的嘴唇亲吻吮吸着自己勃起的阴茎。不断分泌的肠液浇灌在Arthur的阴茎上，多余的汁液被带出后穴，在摩擦得泛红的穴口打出透明的泡沫很快消融在海水中。  
Arthur握住Orm的手，与弟弟十指相扣，压低身子将Orm揽入自己的怀抱中，就像Orm从小梦寐以求的一样，被完完全全地护在兄长的庇佑中。  
“你看，Orm，”Arthur牵着Orm的手放在二人交合的部位，Orm触雷似的想要收回却被Arthur紧紧握住，“一切都是真的，我们会继续在一起。”所以，不要顾忌其他的灰暗，从今往后，他都不会是孑然一身。

“我们一起，解决以后的事情，好吗？”

“好。”

远处，有初晓的曙色越过地平线，光束穿过海面，落在Atlantis皇宫尖尖的穹顶，Atlanna站在长廊上，看见折射的光晕扩散开来，不由露出微笑。


End file.
